


Rats in a Maze

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, F/M, Held Down, Hostage Situations, Male Aggressor, Vaginal Sex, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She's willing to die to keep the captors from gaining access to their systems. He's got more self-preservation than that.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Darkest Night 2020, Fanfic Anonymous





	Rats in a Maze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



Talia gasped at the roughness with which they handled her, pulling her up. Her head was swimming from shock still. They had always known their research was precious, worth far more money than any kind of money she or her colleagues would ever make. But it hadn’t sunk in, quite what that meant, until they had stormed the place, taking them hostage unless they gave up the research, handed over the passwords. But they weren’t the smartest thieves, as it turned out, after they shot her boss, who had held the master passwords.

Now they were panicking, and that was never good.

It didn’t help that Brian had pissed her off. Tried to whisper that this was her fault, clearly she must have forgotten to lock up when she’d entered the building.

Worst part was, she couldn’t remember if she had or not.

But it pissed her off anyway, or maybe because of that. So they’d started to fight, until one of her captors had grabbed her, pulled her up. There were only two of them left in this room, while the other four had gone to, presumably, ransack the rest of their labs.

“Alright,” he said. “I’ve had a fucking ‘nough of this now,” he said, his grip on her arm vice-tight. She grit her teeth. “One of you fuckers are gonna tell us how to get into the computers.”

“We don’t know,” Talia said. “We’ve already told you!”

She tried not to look to the left of the lab they were in, where two of her colleagues, who had said the same, were now lying. The room was sparse; clean as a lab should be. But they had pushed the tables back, and bottles that she had been using just a few hours ago were now smashed on the floor.If only they had survived the fall, they might have been usable as weapons, full of acid as they were. Now, just useless.

The man cocked his gun, pressed it into her neck. She gulped. She was standing facing Brian, rather than him, and somehow it was worse, not to see the man who might kill her’s face.

“Are you sure about that?” he said. She could hear the grin in his voice.

“I’m sure,” she said, through gritted teeth. John and Hamid had cowered and begged, but she was not going to do that. She had never been that kind of woman.

“Fuck’s sake, George,” the other captor said. They had called him Stan earlier. He stepped in front of her. He was wearing a balaclava, like they all were, but his blue eyes showed through. They were softer than the other captor’s. He brushed away the gun, and she let out a breath. “Look, we don’t want to hurt you. But we’re gonna have to if you don’t give up some information soon, love. You must have had some failsafes, for if your boss kicked it. So we can make this easy, or we can make this…real unpleasant for you. So. What’s it going to be?”

“I guess, given that I don’t know,” she spat, “It will have to be unpleasant, won’t it?”

His eyes hardened for a moment, and she almost flinched, but then he laughed. It was a horrible sound, like pennies in a garbage disposal.

“Oh, she’s a feisty one, isn’t she?” he said, looking past her to George, who held her. He let out a sigh, paced in front of her, before he stopped again. “I like her.”

He got out his own gun, pointed at Brian, who immediately froze, his face blank with fear.

“What about you, mate, you know the passwords?” he said.

“No,” he stuttered. “But, she’s the senior one here. She would know more than me.”

“Oh, you hear that, love? He’s ready to sell you down the river,” he said, laughing again. “So, maybe you don’t care about yourself, lady. But maybe, just maybe, you don’t want to see your colleague, your old friend, die because of your secrets. What do you say to that?”

She grimaced. At the best of times, she didn’t like Brian, and him deferring to her seniority when normally he was a little shit about it didn’t exactly endear him to her. But did she want him dead?

No. But she wanted to give up her lab’s secrets even less. And, for now, no one had found their IT guy, Via, in his tiny basement office behind the servers, so she just had to buy them time. Hopefully Via would have heard the gunshots and actually called someone to help them.

She pursed her lips. She would be willing to die for these secrets. She knew Brian would be less than pleased, but what the hell did that matter now?

“Really, Talia? Fucking typical…” Brian sneered at her long pause.

“We haven’t got all day, lady,” George said behind her, prodding her in the back.

“I should have known you’d be a bitch about this,” Brian spat at her, and that helped her make up her mind considerably.

“I suppose,” Talia said with a sigh, “You’ll have to kill him then.”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Brian punched the floor.

But Stan laughed. “I like this one, she’s so merciless! You know, I think we could have some fun here, don’t you, George?”

It was her turn to freeze. She didn’t like the sound of that, nor the way Stan’s eyes raked her. Brian’s eyes flicked towards her, but there was no sympathy there.

“I reckon so,” George said. “What’re you thinking, Stan?”

Stan’s balaclava only left a small hole for his mouth, but even through that, she could see his grin. It made her skin crawl.

“You really don’t know how to get in?” Stan asked, his eyes still on her.

She gulped, answered slowly, carefully: “I promise you. If I knew, I’d tell you.”

“Fucking useless,” George said.

Stan’s grin seemed superimposed onto the front of his black balaclava. “They are, aren’t they? So why don’t we get a little entertainment out of them instead?” He holstered his gun, and dragged Brian up from standing. “How about this, then?

Time turned into molasses as he spoke next; laid out the choice of whether they should fuck, or he would shoot them both. The words were sluggish on her lips, refusing, because she could already see the light in Brian’s eyes, the hard stare he turned towards her.

“Look at him go,” Stan jeered as Brian pulled her down to the floor, began to push her skirt up.

“What are you doing?” she hissed. “Stop!”

“I’m not going to die for your fucking principles,” he spat.

She struggled against him, trying to push him off, but he grabbed her wrists, pinned them to the floor above her with one of his massive hands. She tried again, but he was too strong, and was helpless. Her breathing was coming ragged as she watched his other hand move out of her sight, then the sound of his zipper reached her. She felt stifled, his weight against her chest.

She hated him so much. She hated him even more when she caught the flicker of what she thought might be a smile when he pushed aside her panties, and she winced. She knew how he would interpret that — not, as it was, that her body was trying to protect her from getting hurt.

“You disgust me,” she said, her breathing ragged and pained as he pulled his fingers away.

“Yeah, looks like it, doesn’t it?” he said.

She grit her teeth.

He pushed into her, without so much as a pause and she bore down, trying to stop it, but her fate had been sealed the moment Stan had suggested this. She gasped at the full length and thickness inside her, filling her, uncomfortably large. Brian’s mouth was open, showing his teeth.

“This is better,” she heard George say.

“Shouldn’t you romance her a bit?” Stan was laughing. It sounded far away. “You oughta kiss her.”

Brian didn’t hesitate for a second, but pressed his hard mouth against hers. Again, she tried to stop him, but his tongue got between her lips, and it was easier for her to open, allow him to kiss her sloppily. Having his tongue inside her was more of an indignity than his cock, and she wanted to spit the taste of him out of her mouth as soon as he pulled back up. His face was unreadable, but there was certainly lust in the corners of his eyes that made her weary. He was still close enough that she could feel his breath on her face, hot and wet.

When he began to move, she gasped. He was thick and hard and rough as he went, as single-mindedly focused as he was in work. In any other circumstance, her noises might have been in pleasure, but here they were disgust. Not that the two captors seem to regard it that way, the way they jeered at her, nor did Brian, if his increasing speed said anything.

His dark blue eyes bored into her, and she wanted to close hers, or look anywhere but him. But she couldn’t give him that satisfaction, instead stared right back, hoping her expression said enough, worrying that her body’s response to his fucking might tell a story other than the truth.

He rammed into her, repeatedly, making her wince and hiss and, yes, sometimes moan, as much as she tried to bite down around it. It was not pleasure, not real pleasure, but like a rat in a cage with programmed responses, her body didn’t know the difference between the real thing and a trick of the light.

He came hard, jolting against her, hips bucking, and she closed her eyes at last as he did, finally hidden from his unrelenting gaze.

He lay on top of her, his breath coming heavy and ragged in the crook of her neck and she had to brace herself so as not to shudder.

“Didn’t last too long, did he?” Stan said, and George laughed. It sounded muted, and Talia’s head was swimming still. “Must’ve been eager for it.”

“I wouldn’t mind a go myself,” George was saying. Talia closed her eyes even tighter, as if it might shut them out.

“Oi, what the fuck are you lot up to?”

Talia opened her eyes again. Through the legs of the tables, she could see booted men were standing in the doorway. And, the tell-tale sneakers of Via.

“Nothing boss,” Stan said quickly. All his bravado was washed out of his voice.

“We got the IT guy,” their boss was saying, he stepped forward, peered over the table at Talia. She met his eyes. There was nothing in them, just a cold assessment of the situation. “Stop fucking around, let’s get into these systems.”

“Your lucky day,” Stan muttered, nudging her wrists, still pinned above her, with his shoe. “Was it worth it? Seeing as we’re getting all your precious secrets anyway?”

She bit her tongue at the acid barbs that swam up her throat, along with the bile that had made its home there since this whole situation had begun.

The captors and Via moved to the corner of the room, where the huge computers sat, leaving Talia and Brian alone, his sweat mingling with hers.

He slowly lifted himself off of her, not looking her in the eye. He rezipped himself, though not before she caught sight of his flaccid dick. She sat up, pulled her skirt back down, trying to keep her breath steady. She couldn’t let him know how much it had affected her. She wouldn’t give him that.

Part of her hoped her captors would gain access to their research and then shoot one or both of them, so she might not have to face him again. But for now, she could only wait, Brian still sitting too close to her, so the warmth of his body mingled with hers, his face blank and eyes, what she could see of them, hard.


End file.
